Fire Emblem: Snapshots
by TwiliRupee
Summary: A sequel drabble dump to my Fire Emblem: Outtakes. Based on some of the outtakes in said fanfiction. A look into the lives of the members of the armies of Ylisse, Tellius, Altea, and elsewhere. Includes various pairings, including AvatarXChrom, AvatarXLucina, AvatarXGaius, and more! Spoilers for Awakening! I recommend that you read Outtakes before this, but it's not required.
1. One: Acceptance

**Snapshot One: Acceptance**

**Game: Awakening  
Direct sequel to: Outtake 18****  
Summary: Nykolai, awkward as ever, is trying to get Chrom to approve the spontaneous engagement between the tactician and the Exalt's daughter.  
Notes: Lots of fluff and Nykolai awkwardness ahead. Also, notes on this drabble dump at the bottom.**

**Enjoy the fluff-fest!**

* * *

"You _what_?"

Nykolai shrank slightly. "I want to marry your daughter." He cleared his throat. "Please," he added, as if that would help his case further.

Chrom stared at him, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Lucina, sitting in another camp chair, stared at her hands in her lap, twisting the engagement ring she received not two hours ago. She glanced at her fiancé in the silence, a faint smile crossing her lips before she returned her gaze to her lap. Across from her, her mother watched in amused silence, something Nykolai didn't think Sumia could do in such a situation.

"Tell me why you think you deserve her," Chrom said.

"Father!" Lucina protested.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible," the Exalt amended.

Both Lucina and Sumia simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Nykolai fidgeted. He wasn't sure if Chrom was angry or not, but he figured he would just have to give him the answers.

"She…already said yes," he said, then face-palmed at the same time Lucina did. There goes his mouth.

"Other than that."

"I love her." Nykolai took a deep breath. "I…I've loved her since the day we met, which was a bit awkward because she was disguised as a man at first…I thought I was going crazy. How could I love someone I've had one or two cryptic conversations with?" He gave a breathless chuckle. "I mean, I thought she hated me for the way I let my mouth run off without me. Gods, just thinking about it is so embarrassing." He paused, glancing at Chrom. The man looked pensive, and Nykolai continued.

"I thought about her constantly through the two years of peace. I prayed for her safety and well-being. I searched the crowds, hoping to see just a glimpse of her face…I was elated to find out that she was joining the Shepherds." Lucina was staring at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise. She hadn't know about his deeply-rooted passion and devotion for her.

"And then we got to know each other. She opened up to me, and I to her and…I realized my feelings were true. I loved her…I still love her. Through all we've been, through all we'll go through in the coming months and years, that will never change. I cannot imagine my life without her. I would _die_ for her if so needed. She makes me a better man than I could ever hope for.

"I love her, Chrom." His voice wavered slightly with the emotions. "I love her so much that it _aches_ when I'm not by her side. She's my world, my all…" He took another deep breath, shaking his head slightly. "And I know she loves me back."

Lucina stifled a joyful sob, standing and hugging her fiancé. "Gods, Nyk," she whispered as she felt him return the embrace. "I _do_ love you back." She let him go and turned toward her father, who was still silent, yet very pensive. Behind him, Sumia was wiping tears from her eyes.

Lucina gave a watery smile. "Father, please. Whenever Nyk's by my side I forget the horrors of the dark future. I forget the death and the memories that plague me night and day. I'm happy. I'm happy for the first time in years since I was a small child. He brings me much needed peace. He's my whole world, too." She wiped away a few tears, smiling again when she felt Nykolai take her hand.

Chrom sat down in the chair next to Sumia with a sigh. His gaze switched from Nykolai to Lucina and back. Finally, he rubbed his face. "Very well. You have my consent, and my blessing."

"Oh, Father!" Lucina exclaimed.

"But! I want you two to remain respectful. Lucina, time traveler or not, you are still the Princess of Ylisse, and should therefore act as such." Lucina nodded, sobering slightly.

"Nykolai," Chrom continued, his tone darkening, "you are to respect her honor and dignity. If I catch so much as a _peep_ of you two doing something you shouldn't be doing before you're married, so help me Naga I will throw you out of the Shepherds and possibly out of Ylisse. Once you're married, I can have no say, but until then…"

"I understand, Chrom," Nykolai said, swallowing against the lump of fear in his throat.

"Good. Now that that's cleared up, go on and celebrate. Keep my words in mind." Lucina and Nykolai nodded and headed for the exit of the tent. "And, Nykolai," Chrom called out at the last second. The grandmaster turned, curious. "I could not have let my daughter marry anyone _but_ you. I trust you to make her happy."

Nykolai grinned. "You have my word." He left the tent. Chrom watched silently, a smile playing on his lips.

Sumia leaned towards him. "That was a bit harsh."

"Well, when Lucy comes of age, I'll be prepared."

Sumia huffed. "Still, you were going to accept the moment you heard of his request."

Chrom chuckled. "I was, wasn't I?" He turned his head so that he could kiss her. "You know me well, my dear."

Outside, Lucina was laughing breathlessly as they made their way to a more secluded part of camp where her tent was. "He said yes," she breathed. "Oh, gods, it's actually happening!"

Nykolai watched her, amused. "Of course it is. I would have convinced him eventually." They arrived at Lucina's tent, and sat down in the entrance. He pulled her into his lap, and the pair watched the stars above.

"Did you mean it all? That you thought about me for two years?"

"Yes. That one time I saw you just after your parents were married, I found myself incredibly happy to see you safe and sound. Gods, how beautiful you looked that day."

"Hmm. I recall I was covered head to toe in dust and muck."

"Were you? I don't remember."

Lucina laughed and turned her head to meet his gaze. She was so close he could see by the light of the moon and stars a thin sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, no doubt a trait she inherited from Sumia.

"Something interesting about my nose?" she asked teasingly.

"No. It's just adorable." He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and she giggled. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss, to which he replied with equal passion. They parted and returned to gazing at the stars.

"I love you," she whispered, cuddling into his embrace.

"I love you, too," he replied, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

_Author's notes: I'm back with more random drabbles! Those of you who have followed me from Outtakes, HI! Those of you just deciding to reading this now before Outtakes, WELCOME! Couple things first. Instead of spoilers (the game's been out long enough I suppose) I'm going to refer back to different drabbles in Outtakes. I would recommend you read Outtakes first (despite it's size, it's really not all that bad). If you want to take the time to read whatever I refer to, that's fine, if not, that's fine as well. I'll try my best to restate anything important, as I always do._

_Secondly, things are going to be a little different here, and you'll see what it is in the next Snapshot. Last, but not least, I will not be updating on a regular schedule. Work drains me to the point where I really don't write, and what I have written was done long before I finished Outtakes (this particular one was scheduled to be number 96, but it got changed, for obvious reasons)._

_I hope you enjoy this new journey!_

* * *

_Published 8/5/2014_


	2. Two: Risen

**Snapshot Two: Risen**

**Game: Awakening  
Not related to any Outtake  
Summary: It's a wonder that anyone can deal with Henry and his macabre ways, much less _marry_ him. Yet somehow...  
Note: Usually what qualifies an Avatar getting a name other than Robin is that I have actually played Awakening with that Avatar. In this case, it's because I saw a name, thought 'now that's an awesome name, it works with what I'm doing' and BAM, named Avatar. *rubs hands together excitedly* Maybe I'll play as her next...**

**Also, dang, you guys really seem to love the fact I'm continuing. Not six minutes old, and Snapshots already had a favorite and a follow. The positive reaction is very much welcome, and it boosts my morale greatly! Thanks so much!**

**(PS. Don't get used to this seemingly-regular update schedule. It's not gonna remain in place for very long...)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Gabrielle sighed, running a hand through her pale hair. It had been a long, tiring day. She and the Shepherds had been fighting the Risen almost non-stop, not to mention that she had been spending the last few nights rather sleeplessly because of the various plans she needed to get together. They were only a few days' march from Walhart, and, if their previous engagements with the Valmese were anything to go by, they would have a hard time of it.

Her tent was empty, which, as of a month and a half ago, she wouldn't have thought was weird. But she was married now. Her husband was somewhere around camp…probably off talking to the crows that never left the sight of the Shepherds. Naga only knew how the things survived…or even communicated with the crazy sorcerer that had somehow stolen her heart.

With another heavy sigh, she shed her thick coat, enjoying the coolness of the night on her pale arms. She loved that coat, but on a hot evening such as this, it was almost a burden. She moved over to the crates to one side of the tent where she and her husband kept their things to make it easier to transport. She began going through them, looking for the lighter coat Chrom and Lissa had given her for her birthday a year or so back. Not that she remembered her exact date of birth. They just used the day they found her sprawled in the grass.

The first crate was Henry's and it was filled with tomes of dark magic. The next was hers, but it was filled with maps, parchment, and other useless scraps of paper she held onto for some odd reason. "Gods, I'm a packrat," she muttered, closing the crate and moving to the next one.

Something caught her eye. It was tucked behind the crates, hidden by spare blankets. She moved some to the side and screamed, backing away and reaching for her arcthunder tome. There was a Risen in her tent, oh, gods, a _Risen_!

The Risen didn't move. It didn't make a sound. Cautiously, she crept forward, a spell on the tip of her tongue. The spell wasn't needed. It was just a Risen head.

Wait.

Why in the name of all that was good and green was there a Risen head _in her tent_?! The answer was obvious as soon as she asked the question. "_Henry!_" she shouted, more annoyed now than scared.

As if waiting to be called, the white-haired man poked his head in the tent. "You called?" he asked, grinning widely. She pointed to the Risen head and he came in. "Oh, hey, you found my Risen head, haha!"

"It's not funny! Why do you have that in our tent? I thought you'd keep all your…experiments out of the tent."

"Aww, come on, Gabrielle, it's not gonna do you any harm." He went over to the head and picked it up, showing it to her. She took several steps backward, clearly appalled, and not the least bit comforted by her husband's crazed smile. "It wouldn't fit in the crate with all the other Risen bits I've collected."

Gabrielle sat down on the cot. "Henry," she began slowly, as if talking to a child, "please, put it away."

"Oh, right, it makes you feel sick to see all that." He turned and shuffled through the crates, putting the grotesque head into its proper place.

Gabrielle watched him. What made her love such a crazy person with such an odd fetish? She didn't know. She just did. "Henry?"

"Yup?"

"Can…if you don't want to keep your…Risen pieces elsewhere, could you at least label the crate so I don't accidentally open it?"

"You got it!"

"Thanks."

"Yup!"

She laid back on the cot, listening to her husband shuffle around their small storage and staring up at the canvas ceiling that was their tent.

"Heya, Gab?" Henry asked after several minutes.

"Yes?" She lifted her head, and saw him smiling, holding up a garment. It was the exact style of her coat, except that it was a lighter navy, made of a thinner material, and was way less decorated than the other.

"You might wanna start wearing this instead of your other one. Death by overheating is certainly not the coolest way to die."

Gabrielle stared at him, then laughed at his pun. She stood and hugged him. "Thanks, Henry."

"Hey, anytime!" He kissed her cheek and gave a quiet giggle, returning her hug tightly. Gabrielle rested her head on his shoulder.

That was why he held her heart, why she let him hold her heart. Despite his oddities, despite his love for all things macabre, he cared deeply for her. He would never let harm come to her. And she would never let him be harmed.

* * *

_Published 8/7/2014_


	3. Three: Giving Comfort

**Snapshot Three: Giving Comfort**

**Game: Awakening  
Between Outtakes 59 and 60  
Summary: Araceli has come down with a mild case of pneumonia at the start of the Valm Campaign. Luckily, Gaius is there to give her the comfort she needs.  
Notes: So there's a story behind this one. When I graduated from college recently, I had come down with some nasty cold/flu thing that had me in tears at some points because of the sheer discomfort and pain. One night shortly after graduation, I tossed, turned, and shivered myself awake, and thought to myself 'I wish I had someone to comfort me' and then immediately thought of Gaius. I started writing this that night (while waiting for the medicine to kick in). The end's a bit funky 'cause I wasn't sure how to end it, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!**

**Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Gaius knew his wife wasn't feeling well, and it hurt him to see her suffering. He prayed that she would get better fast; this pneumonia was pretty debilitating.

He woke several times the second night she was sick to her shifting restlessly, moaning slightly in her sleep and shivering pathetically. Half asleep, he pulled her close when he registered her shivers. His body heat seemed to help calm her, but she eventually twisted out of his embrace.

Suddenly a sob broke through his sleep, and the weight on the cot beside him disappeared. He opened his eyes to see her fleeting figure leave the tent. Dazed, he waited for her to return, waking slowly to the pale moonlight.

After a moment, he was struck with reason. His wife should not be out of bed. She had been ordered to stay and rest until she was recovered. He got up, and left the tent, blinking in the light of the moon.

It was only past midnight, judging by the celestial orb glowing in the navy sky. "Bubbles, where are ya?" Gaius muttered, scanning the area of the camp around their tent. He could hear her coughing and turned to follow that sound.

He nearly bumped into her, and she lost her balance. "Woah, there, Bubbles," he said, grabbing her and holding her close. Her flushed face streamed with tears that glinted in the moonlight. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Araceli shook her head and sobbed into his shoulder. She muttered something unintelligible.

"Ok, I didn't quite get that but…I'm assuming you're feeling pretty low." He kissed the side of her neck. "Gods, you're burning up. Time for some medicine, huh?"

Araceli nodded. Gaius scooped her into his arms and carried her back to their tent. He lit a small candle and shuffled through the small satchel of medicine that Lissa had brought by earlier that day. He gave the dose to Araceli, and she took it, sniffling. Gaius sat down behind her, pulling her into an embrace and wrapping a thick blanket around them both. "I'm sorry I woke you," Araceli muttered quietly.

"Don't be," Gaius replied. "I can't sleep knowing you're suffering so much."

They sat in silence until Araceli stopped shivering. Gaius, glad that the medicine had kicked in at last, pulled the blanket from his shoulders and cocooned his wife in it. They laid down again, and Gaius pulled the blankets over themselves, tucking Araceli under his arm to keep her warm. "Thank you, love," she murmured, sleepily.

"You're welcome, babe."

The rest of the night passed quietly. Both Araceli and Gaius slept peacefully, unbothered by the symptoms of the grandmaster's pneumonia.

Morning came and Gaius woke to Araceli's coughing once more. She was struggling out of his embrace and the blanket around her so that she could sit up. Gaius pulled the blanket from her shoulders and helped her sit up, only to watch her double over, coughing hard. He gently rubbed her back, a fearful expression on his face. "Breathe, Ara," he muttered.

Finally the grandmaster stopped coughing, giving a soft moan at the sight of the blood on her hands. Gaius got up, wet a cloth, and knelt in front of her, cleaning off her hands. "Gaius…"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Ara," the assassin replied. "You'll wish for pampering like this later on." He stood, grinning.

Araceli huffed and let a small smile cross her face. She laid back onto the cot, pulling the blankets up around her. "If I recall, sir thief, you were at my beck and call when I gave birth to Mark. You pampered me right and left."

"It's a rare treat."

Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she spoke next. "Sure it is." She coughed feebly again, closing her eyes. Gaius watched her for a moment, is heart breaking at the sight of her face - all pale save for her cheeks, which were rosy from her fever - her sight frown as she coughed once more.

She looked so weak, so vulnerable and it hurt to see her like this.

He shook off his sadness and switched back to nursing-husband mode. He leaned over her, bushing a few strands of her red hair from her hot forehead. "I'm gonna get us something to eat."

Her eyes opened a crack. "I'm not that hungry."

"Too bad. You're gonna eat, even if I have to force the food down your throat." Araceli rolled her eyes at this. "Can you manage while I run to the mess tent?"

"Yeah."

Gaius kissed her and headed toward the entrance of the tent. He paused and looked back at his wife, who sent him a wry grin. "Go on," she urged. "I'll be fine."

Gaius smiled and left the tent.

* * *

_Published 8/10/2014_


	4. Four: My Only Sunshine

**Snapshot Four: My Only Sunshine…**

**Game: Awakening (I'll get to some others eventually, I am replaying Path of Radiance)  
Outtakes 25 and 26 are related to this.  
Summary: Grief can latch onto you, making years drag out with the sorrow. Lucina's grieved for three years, and on a day when she feels at her lowest, her sorrow comes to an end.  
Note: I went to a live radio show earlier this summer (Prairie Home Companion, for those of you who may have heard of it) and the host, before we went on air, walked about the audience with his co-host, and they both sang a few songs together. One of them was _You Are My Sunshine_. My imagination immediately took this up and made an idea for a snapshot out of it. It was only recently that I was able to write this up (because Outtakes' finale was all I was trying to work on since school let out, for the most part.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The storm clouds had come without warning, dousing everything and everyone in a downpour. People scurried into houses and buildings and under awnings in an attempt to take shelter from the sudden summer storm. Only one couple remained in the rain, hurrying as fast as they could into town to get to shelter.

They made it to the awning of the town's store, breathless and laughing.

Nykolai peered at the sky, brushing his wet hair from his face. "Gods, it's just pouring. So much for a quick trip to town." He glanced at his wife, who was wringing the water out of her hair. Despite the storm, she didn't really feel the wet. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, closely followed by a loud peal of thunder.

"I'm sure they'll understand. And the storm will be over soon. Storms in Valm seem to end rather fast in the summer." Lucina gave up on her hair, instead pulling it into a tight braid. She glanced at her husband, who was watching her with a soft expression on his face. "What?"

"You look great with your hair wet," he replied, moving closer to her.

"Really, Nyk, now is not the time to flirt."

"I think that, as your husband, I can flirt with you all I want, whenever I want." He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. Lucina closed her eyes at the contact, the words of a lullaby her mother had sung to her so long ago floating through her mind.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey..._

After a moment, she opened her eyes again. She reached up and crossed her arms behind his neck. He, in turn, pulled her close, his arms around her waist. "I love you," Nykolai whispered.

"I love you, too," Lucina replied. They leaned closer, just about to kiss, when lightning flashed, turning the world white. Instead of thunder following the lightning, a bird chirped.

Lucina opened her eyes to see the grey walls of her room. She was tightly hugging a feather pillow, the sheets tangled about her. Bright light shone through her window, and birds sang into the air.

The princess released the pillow, turning on her other side to survey the empty side of her bed. It was further proof that she had only been dreaming. Her husband had been gone - she couldn't bear to call him dead - for three years. Each day without him left a wider gaping hole in her heart. Tears streamed down her face at this realization. She missed Nykolai, and her dream had once again brought his absence in sharp, painful relief.

She rolled back onto her front, burying her face in the mattress. She pulled the covers back over her and attempted to go back to sleep, ignoring the song weaving though her thoughts.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._

She succeeded for only a few minutes, but her growling stomach urged her to get up and find some food. She lazily pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her face and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She stood and uttered a soft moan. She felt like she had been asleep for longer than her usual time. It was true, though. She had skipped dinner the night before, and had obviously slept long after breakfast was served.

After dressing and making herself somewhat presentable, she left her room in search of food, quietly humming the lullaby her dream had gotten stuck in her head.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms._

Her search lead her to the kitchens, where she took an apple to suffice until lunch - or maybe dinner, as she wasn't sure what the time was - then went in search of her daughter.

"You should try the inner courtyard, milady," one of the maids told her. Lucina thanked her and started off.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried... _

She found her daughter, as the maid said, in the inner courtyard, along with Lissa, Little Owain, Lucy, and Cynthie. All five were having a picnic out in the green lawn of the courtyard, beneath a large tree.

"Mama!" Mor leaped up, running over to her mother. Lucina scooped her up, kissing her cheek. The little girl laughed, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck. Lucina kissed the top of her daughter's head before moving over to the place the little girl had occupied on the picnic blanket. Mor was settled in her lap, and the toddler continued to take small bites of the sandwich she had abandoned at the sight of her mother.

"Sandwich?" Lissa offered, holding out a plate stacked with the triangular snacks. Lucina smiled and accepted one, giving a small word of thanks. Her aunt smiled and set the plate down. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better," the cleric said, handing another sandwich to Owain as the little boy reached for the plate.

"I'm not really all that better," Lucina replied, rubbing her face with her free hand. She quickly changed the subject before her aunt could question her. "Thanks for watching Mor for me this morning." At her aunt's nod, she continued. "Any word from the Shepherds?" The militia was out on a routine Risen-slaying run. A particularly nasty pack of the undead had been terrorizing several towns and farms to the south. Only Lissa, Lucina, Ricken, and Cynthia remained behind at the palace to watch the bunch of toddlers.

Lissa shook her head. "It's been a couple days, but I'm sure they're fine."

Lucina nodded in agreement, smoothing Mor's wispy hair. The little girl finished her sandwich and leaned back against her mother. Lucina wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Lissa stood, little Cynthie, sleepily yawning, in her arms. "I'm going to put her down for her nap. Think you can manage Owain?"

"Of course." The cleric started off and Lucina turned her attention to her daughter. "Wanna take a nap, too, Mor?"

Mor shook her head. The princess and the three children sat quietly.

"Sis?" Lucy asked. "Can you read to us?"

Lucina nodded and glanced at the basket of books and other toys near the picnic blanket. "Go pick a story out."

Lucy stood and shuffled through the books, returning with one just as Lissa came back. She and Owain started playing tag - the little boy wasn't too interested in reading a story about the Hero-King Marth - while Lucy scooted closer to her older self. Lucina opened the book and began to read, answering the curious questions of her younger self about the famous king of Altea.

It was only a few minutes later when she heard Lissa call out a cheerful "hey" out to someone. Lucina didn't bother looking up, figuring it was either Ricken or Cynthia.

But then she heard her older daughter's voice cut across the quiet. "Aunt Lissa, look who we found!"

Lucina looked up, and her heart skipped a beat, her words trailing off. Next to her battle-weary, time-travelling daughter, was Nykolai. He looked incredibly sheepish, his gaze on his wife.

"Mama?" Mor asked.

"We'll finish this later, okay?" Lucina told Mor and Lucy. The two girls nodded. Lucina, fighting back the tears in her eyes, gently moved Mor from her lap and went to greet her husband.

* * *

_Author's note: and by greet, she means to actually slap him. :D_

* * *

_Published 8/14/2014_


	5. Five: Kiss Cam

**Snapshot Five: Kiss Cam**

**Game: Awakening  
Outtakes: 67 and (in a distant sort of way) 78  
Summary: Love blossoms in the weirdest ways! And family is rather obnoxious when they see said love blooming!  
Note: My AU of Araceli's world returns! This, again, was inspired by another real-life situation, except, it happened to someone else...but I was there to see it...**

**Confused yet? I don't wanna give away the plot, so rather than yak your ears off:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, Dad, really?" Lucina peered at her dad from her reclined spot on the couch. Chrom stood over her, a slight grin on his face, though to his daughter, he looked like he was somewhat upside-down.

"Yes, Luci, really. It'll be fun. It's rare for everyone from work to get together for something other than, well, work. And it's a family event, so there will be others your age to talk with."

"But a baseball game..."

"It's gonna be great!" Kjelle, Lucina's younger sister, bounded into the room, already dressed in their home team's colors of blue and white. "When do we ever get a chance to go to a national league baseball game?"

Lucina sat up so she could speak to her family properly. "You went to a game last month." She sighed at Kjelle's excited expression. "Dad, can't I just stay home with Aunt Emm? She's not going, is she?"

"No, but she's visiting with Lissa tonight, so she won't be home." Chrom shrugged. "I've already got you a ticket...I'd rather not see it go to waste."

Lucina sighed, defeated. "...Fine."

"Excellent." Chrom's grin widened and he hugged his daughter. "Go get ready, we'll be leaving in about an hour."

* * *

The baseball stadium was huge. Thousands of seats in Ylisstol Exalts blue looked out over the green field, where the players were warming up. The sheer height of the stadium made one feel incredibly small.

"How high up are we?" Lucina asked, almost out of breath at the amount of climbing they were doing to get to their seats.

"High enough to see the whole field," her mother, Sully, responded teasingly. They emerged into their section and immediately Lucina spotted her father's employees from Shepherd, Co. Several waved in greeting, and Chrom waved back.

As the Exalte family moved to join the others at their seats, Lucina met the gaze of someone she knew pretty well.

Morgan Sukero.

His mother worked for Chrom, and he himself had graduated Ylisstol University with her just the previous month. She hadn't seen him since that day.

He smiled shyly at her as she chose a seat next to him. "I didn't realize you'd be here," she told him.

"Neither did I. Still, it's nice to see a friend." He offered her some of his popcorn, and she took a few pieces, popping the buttery morsels into her mouth. "Have you been to a game before?"

"Once, a long time ago. You?"

The announcer cut off Morgan's reply. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's game: the Ylisstol Exalts," here, he was interrupted by the blue-clad fans cheering on their team, "against the visiting team from far north, the East Ferox Axmen!"

Another cheer, less loud, filled the air.

As the order of batters was listed off for both teams, Lucina glanced at Morgan. He was eagerly cheering the members of the Exalts team with the man on his other side, who looked just like him, only older. Lucina figured the man was Morgan's father. Beyond him was a red-headed woman, cheering as well, but less enthusiastically, only to be teased into laughter by Morgan's father.

Another player was announced, and Morgan leaned toward Lucina. "He's our star player; they call him the Southtown Missile. He's made the most home runs in a single season."

Lucina nodded, fascinated with the goings-on down on the field.

The game began, and Lucina quickly realized that Morgan and his family were really into baseball, but preferred to actually attend a game rather than watch one on TV. There was something amazing about being at a live game.

The innings flew by and the Exalts were doing well to stand against the Axmen. Between innings, the fans were showed off on the giant screen that usually showed the player's stats. It was rather amusing to watch, and both Morgan and Lucina got a good laugh at seeing the various fans realize they were on camera.

One such "fan cam" - as it was called - was something Lucina had never expected to see at a baseball game. The Kiss Cam occurred half way through the fifth inning, as the teams switched places. Couples who were shown on the giant screen had to kiss, and for the first few couples featured, Morgan and Lucina simply enjoyed the reactions of those caught on screen.

But then suddenly, their own faces showed up on the screen. Lucina's eyes widened. She could hear her family, one row below, laughing, as well as Morgan's parents.

The camera stayed focused on them, the fans from both teams around the stadium calling out for them to kiss. Lucina exchanged a glance with Morgan. He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. The crowd boo'ed them, but it seemed they had fulfilled enough for the camera to focus on another couple.

Lucina met Morgan's gaze. Without another thought, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Morgan gave a startled squeak, before returning the kiss.

It was only when she heard the laughter and catcalls of her family and the Shepherds around her that she pulled away, red in the face.

"Well done, Lucina!" Kjelle cackled loudly.

"Sh-shut it, Kjelle!" Lucina replied, throwing several pieces of popcorn at her. The younger girl snickered and faced forward again as the next half of the inning commenced.

The rest of the game went by without any more craziness, and no one mentioned the spontaneous kiss, though Lucina and Morgan were shyly holding hands from the seventh inning onward.

It wasn't until the Exalte family was driving home that Kjelle smirked at her sister. "So you and Morgan are an item."

Lucina blushed. "Drop it, Kjelle."

Sully turned in her seat. "I didn't even know you were with any guy, much less Araceli and Gaius' son."

"I'm not with any guy. It was spontaneous!" Her father laughed at this.

"Sure it was," he teased.

"You make a cute couple," Sully added.

"_Mooom!"_

* * *

_Published 8/25/2014_


	6. Six: I Gave You All

**Snapshot Six: I Gave You All**

**Game: Awakening  
Outtakes: None, though any with Theo is relevant  
Summary: In a dark future, one man give himself up to save his friends. The only problem is that he, in the end, makes a fatal mistake...  
Notes: He's baaaaaaaack! I know, I know, about half of you (at least, half of those who read Outtakes) hate poor Theo, but his muse didn't let go of the idea once I tried it with him. Please note, as stated, this is the dark future from whence the children came. Theo's desperate at this point.**

**One more quick note. I was listening to Mumford & Sons a few months ago and got this idea then. I listened to it more recently and revitalized the idea. The lyrics at the end of this snapshot are from Mumford & Son's song _I Gave You All_. I _highly_ recommend you listen to the song (and the rest of their songs, as they are an amazing band).**

**Enjoy (and celebrate because Smash (not the demo version) comes out in less than three weeks and I am so ready to TIP THE SCALES! (As, I'm sure, you all are)).**

* * *

Theo stared into the fire before him, absently rubbing his leg. He had lost it years ago, but it still bothered him enough to keep him up at night.

But not this night. Other thoughts swirled in his head. The Shepherds were in danger. With Risen running rampant through the world, the Shepherds - not as young as they once were - gathered together again, leaving their children behind with the promise that they would return.

But things weren't going as well as they had hoped. Already, there were Shepherds who had been killed. Their numbers were dwindling. Each loss hit the grandmaster hard.

No one should have died.

Not on his watch.

He lifted his gaze from the fire to the large building silhouetted against the stars. The Shepherds' enemy was there. The Grimleal.

They were the cause of all the death and destruction. He was going to stop them, even at the risk of his own life. He had already lost his mother to the fiends, and he had lost friends. They had to be stopped.

"Theo?"

The grandmaster didn't turn, recognizing the voice of his wife. "You should be asleep, Cherche," he said.

"Not while you're out here moping." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

Theo turned his head. "Please, Cherche. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Come on. Come back to the tent."

"I...I'll join you in a bit." He stood, wobbled slightly, then faced his wife. "It's going to be a tough battle tomorrow," he said.

"We'll make it."

"But...if something goes wrong, if I die, flee. Desert. I don't care, just go back to Morgan and Gerome. Stay hidden. Survive. Live."

"You won't die."

Theo shook his head. "I don't know. Please, love, promise me."

Cherche's eyes filled with tears. She nodded. "Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." With that, the wyvern rider turned and went back to the tent. Theo watched her and then started off. He limped through the darkness, his eyes set on the distant building.

He didn't know what he would do when he arrived, but he would make sure the bloodshed stopped.

At least, he hoped that he could stop it.

* * *

The Dragon's Table was a bitterly dark place, both literally and figuratively. It wasn't so dark, however, for the Grimleal sentries to notice him. They shouted at him, coming forward with their weapons at the ready. Theo raised his arms in surrender, briefly wondering why he was doing this. "I wish only to parley with your leader."

One Grimleal, seemingly the leader of the sentries, nodded and came forward. He quickly searched the grandmaster for weapons, discarding the thoron tome that been in one of the pockets. Theo opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"All clear," the sentry stated. "Take him to Lord Validar."

Two of the sentries nodded and flanked Theo, marching him into the dimness of the Dragon's Table. They walked for a few minutes in silence, the only sounds were their boots on the hard floor, and an odd whispering that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

They entered a large room with an altar at the back and a strange effigy of the fell dragon. A tall man garbed and hooded in dark robes stood in front of the altar, his back to the entrance.

"My lord," one of the sentries called as they got nearer.

The man turned, revealing him to be Validar, king of Plegia and leader of the Grimleal. The man smirked and brushed the hood from his head. "Well, well, my son, come to see your true path at last?"

"I come to make a bargain," Theo replied.

Validar's smirk widened. "Return to your posts," he directed to the sentries. They obeyed without another word. The king of Plegia crossed his arms and strategically leaned against the altar in such a way that the Fire Emblem, which was sitting on the dark surface, was no longer in view. "Now, then. What are you bargaining for?"

"My friends' lives. I cannot allow any more to die because of me."

Validar narrowed his eyes. "A high cost, especially if your little friends keep pestering us. What would you give?"

Theo swallowed hard. "Anything," he whispered, then nearly regretted it as he saw Validar's expression go from smug curiosity to wolfish victory.

"You would give, say, your own life?"

Theo hesitated. The room descended into silence, save for the strange whispering. He nodded eventually.

"Well we have a deal then."

The sorcerer raised his hand and Theo's world blacked.

* * *

Chrom was wearily running a tattered cloth over Falchion's blade the next morning, his mind void of all thoughts save those for the upcoming battle, when Cherche came to him, frantic. "I haven't seen Theo," she said, bordering on tears. "I'm scared he did something stupid, or worse. Please, tell me you've seen him!"

"I haven't seen him, but what makes you think he did something?" Chrom asked, making a placating gesture.

"He was acting really funny last night. He said he'd come to the tent, but he never did, and he's never lied to me before."

Chrom stood. "I'm sure he's somewhere around camp." The pair set off, searching all the places that the grandmaster was known to frequent: the mess tent, the strategy tent, the practice area. Theo was no where.

"The Vaike saw him alright," Vaike said when they started asking around. "The Vaike was patrolling when he came by, saying he was going for a walk."

"You were on the east side of camp, right?" Chrom asked. Vaike nodded. That was the side closest to the Dragon's Table. At this realization, Chrom swore.

Cherce began to sob when she, too, realized. "He could have been captured," she cried.

Chrom shook his head and started shouting for the Shepherds to rally.

* * *

Theo opened his eyes to see the results of his mistake. Chrom and Validar exchanging blows, magic against sword. The rest of the Shepherds were facing off with Grimleal behind a dark barrier.

The grandmaster weakly pushed himself to his feet. "You said you wouldn't hurt them!" he shouted.

Validar launched Chrom into a pillar and turned to Theo. "Now, son, do I look like a man of my word? Now be still. It is almost time." He turned back to Chrom and raised his hand, ready to end the Exalt with a vicious spell. Theo called up his own magic, stopping the deadly bolt just in time. He followed up with another spell. It wasn't as powerful as thoron, but it did some damage.

Chrom ran to his side and they quickly worked to take down the sorcerer.

But as Validar - and the barrier - fell, Theo's vision went red, just like it had been when Validar had forced him to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom days earlier.

Chrom turned to him, his voice distorted to Theo. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Before Theo could answer, or fight off whatever it was, he lost control of his limbs, powerful magic flowed down and out, flying straight into Chrom's undefended chest.

The red faded as Chrom stumbled backward. "This...this is not your fault," he gasped. "Promise me, you'll escape from this place...please...go..."

The Exalt fell to his knees, then collapsed entirely.

One thought raced through Theo's mind: "What have I done?"

"Theo!"

The grandmaster turned and saw Olivia and Cherche, both stunned at what just happened.

The red returned, and this time a nasty voice came with it. Theo fought it as hard as he could. "Run! Go! It's too late! He's come!"

Grima laughed, shoved his consciousness aside, and charged at Cherche and Olivia, magic ready to kill.

_"And you rip it from my hands_

_And you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I had_

_Just to say that you've won, you've won_

_Well, now you've won_

_But I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I gave you all"_


	7. Seven: Renewing One

**Snapshot Seven: Renewing One**

**Game: Awakening**

**Outtakes: 64 - Hurt, 65 - Healing, 82 - Painful Scars, and 96 - Mending**

**Summary: Lucina's secret is out, and, though mending is beginning to show, she still struggles with the nightmares that haunt her.**

**Note: I'M ALIVE! I won't get too deep into stuff, but this is the first of a two-part arc to close up this set of oneshots (mentioned above). ****I'll talk more at the end. Also, t**his was requested by a reviewer, and I'm too lazy to go look up who. Here ya go, friend. Two drabbles just for you.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nykolai watched his wife as she went through the motions of sword practice, her face beaded with sweat and set with determination as Falchion glittered in the afternoon sun. Her form was excellent, as if the years of peace hadn't effected her fighting.

Her expression, however, was more intense, as if she was practicing her swordplay to chase off bad thoughts. It wasn't too far off the mark, either. The past few months had been tough, and Lucina's intense expression had only been testament to that. She was recovering from some emotional wounds that Nykolai thought was best left without being discussed.

After being captured by Grima in a distant and now-long-gone future past and forced to endure him, Lucina had enough on her plate. A trip to the Outrealms and said future past had once again brought the event into sharp, and painful, light, opening the scars that Lucina had so carefully hidden away.

That trip had been months ago, and, while Lucina had begun to heal again, she still hurt…

"Don't push yourself," Nykolai said now. She had been at this for more than an hour or so, also as per usual these past months. That was not counting the sparring session she had had with Nykolai earlier that afternoon.

She scowled at him. "Nyk..."

"I mean it."

Lucina rolled her eyes and continued her drills.

Nykolai sighed and held out a waterskin. "At least drink something," he said.

Falchion's tip dropped and Lucina came over, gratefully accepting the water. As she returned the stopper to its place, she glanced at her husband. "Do you want to spar again?"

Nykolai immediately shook his head. He rubbed at a bruise on his arm. "I think I have enough bruises for one day."

Lucina gave an amused yet tired smile. She sat down next to Nykolai on the bench. Falchion's point was buried in the dirt at her feet as she leaned her head against the hilt. Nykolai gently rubbed her back, frowning at the dampness of her shirt. She really needed to stop for the day. "You okay?"

"Tired..."

"Well, you have been at this for quite a few hours, though, to my knowledge, you slept through the night."

Lucina shook her head. "I'm tired of all the attention, Nyk, of people constantly asking how I am, how I slept, how I feel as if...as if I'm a child." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't told my father..."

"Excuse me for wanting to help you."

Lucina sighed again. "It's not that I'm not grateful. It's been so much easier to bear that before. But sometimes it's all so overwhelming."

Nykolai nodded. "I get it." He pulled her close. She relaxed against him, closing her eyes.

They sat in silence for what felt like a long time, before they heard someone approaching. The couple looked up to see a rather smug Severa and Owain. Lucina straightened. "Hello, Severa, hey, Owain," she greeted as her friend and cousin came to a stop before her. "How was your trip?"

Severa shrugged. "Valm is nice and all, and it's fun seeing Gerome and Noire acting all cozy." She smirked.

"Just like how we are," Owain said - it seemed he had dropped his character for the moment - as he slung an arm around his wife's shoulders. She scowled, not wanting such outward signs of affection, and slapped his arm away.

"I hate the time it takes to get over there. Gawds, it's just ridiculous how most of the trip was sailing."

"Well, Valm is a whole other continent," Nykolai said, a slight grin on his face.

"Um, duh, Captian Obvious," Severa replied. "Though, perhaps I don't give you enough credit. I did hear from your beloved son-in-law that you finally managed to get our dear Lucina to spill the beans."

At the words, Lucina stiffened. "Severa..."

"Come on, Luci, we all knew you needed to talk about it, and you finally have."

"Not willingly." Lucina stood, Falchion tight in her grip once more. She moved off to the center of the practice field. Severa, Owain, and Nykolai watched her, all three sighing in unison.

Severa turned and eyed the grandmaster, wondering just what kind of man he was to get the stubborn princess to spill such a deep and dark secret. "Still a touchy subject. Ah, well, thanks, again. How you managed to get the secret from her, I don't know."

Nykolai rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I actually overheard her, back in the Outrealm. I actually was the one who spilled the beans for her."

"And you survived her wrath?" Owain asked. "Hark, such courage, my friend! Would that I had enough courage to risk the wrath of my only dearest!" Severa hit his arm again as he attempted to draw her close, only to spur on his theatric rant. "Oh, my love, please, be kind to me! Do not encourage my sword hand, for I do not wish to cause you any harm."

Nykolai was laughing by this point. He clapped sarcastically. "Magnificent performance, Owain. Now go show the others your epic tale while I see if I can get Lucina to quit for the night."

"Good idea, come on, you." Severa pulled on her husband's arm, dragging him out of the practice yard. Nykolai chuckled as he watched the pair, then turned his attention to his wife, his smile dying on his lips.

Lucina had given up her sword practice, the tip of Falchion once more buried in the dirt at her feet. She stood, back to her husband, shoulders hunched up. Immediately Nykolai stood, going to her side. "I think it's time to call it a day," he said quietly, embracing his shaking wife. "We could go back to the room, freshen up, get a nice bite to eat, cuddle with Mor a bit, and go to bed. Sound good?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "You okay?"

"Just tired. I might just go straight to bed."

"You can't skip dinner, Luce, not after you spent the whole afternoon waving your sword around at make-believe Risen and kicking my butt across the field."

Lucina smiled tiredly. "It wasn't make-believe Risen. It was make-believe Grimas." To her credit, she didn't even hesitate or shudder at the name. "Pretending that I'm kicking his butt just makes me feel better."

"Whatever floats your boat, but is that why you had no mercy when you nearly broke my arm?"

"It's not that bad." She suddenly looked guilty. "Is it?"

Nykolai pushed up his sleeve, revealing an angry purple bruise and a cut. "I've had worse," he admitted.

"Gods, I'm sorry."

"Hey, like I said, if it makes you feel better, then by all means. Just don't kill me...I'm not so sure I'll come back again."

"Don't joke about that. I'll check myself in the future, but for now, let's take you to my aunt." She sheathed Falchion and the couple set off to the infirmary, where they found Lissa with the Little Owain and Ricken. The child was simpering in his father's lap as Lissa gently cleaned his scraped knee.

"Spent all day in the practice yard, huh?" Ricken asked, attempting to hold his small son still as Lissa applied a healing salve to the light scratch. "Got some new bruises, Nykolai?"

"You know it," the Grandmaster teased back. Lucina continued to look guilty.

Lissa looked up with a frown of concern. She turned to her son. "Okay, Owain, it's all better now. Don't cry."

The boy sniffled, turning and burying his face in Ricken's shoulder. The redhead sighed and stood, shifting his hold on the softly crying boy. "I'll calm him down," he said, and turned to leave. Lissa watched them for a moment before turning back to Nykolai and Lucina.

"Alright, how bad is it?"

Nykolai shrugged off his coat, revealing the nasty bruise once again. Lissa sighed and reached for her heal staff. Normally, she would have just used the healing salve she had just applied to Little Owain's scrapes, but apparently this was worse than the usual. "What were you two _doing_?" the sage asked as the staff glowed green with healing magic. Slowly, the bruise and cuts faded into nothing. She lowered her staff, content with the knowledge that Nykolai's arm was now healed.

"She was pretending I was Grima, which is not too far off the mark."

"Don't even joke about that," Lucina said.

"It's the truth, just no longer a reality."

"Whether or not you take my past into consideration, it's still a horrid thing to say."

"Stop," Lissa cut in. "You two bicker like children sometimes." At their sheepish grins, the healer continued. "Lucina, you said you were getting better."

"I am. It's how I cope. How I've always coped. I'm used to it, but I haven't had any dreams about it recently, nor any sleepless nights. Nyk can testify."

Nykolai nodded. "She did wake up the other night, but it was a different sort of dream."

Lissa gave in. "Very well, but I did want to give you something, whether or not you've been doing better." She moved over to the cluttered desk off to the side, trading her staff for a thick envelope. She moved back over to the couple, a grin on her face, and handed over the envelope. Lucina looked at it curiously before opening it and extracting the papers. She read over the neat handwriting. Nykolai peered over her shoulder as he shrugged on his coat again.

"Anna's invited us to stay at her sister's hot spring resort," Lucina said, excitement in her voice.

"Did you tell her about Lucina?" Nykolai asked Lissa. The sage shook her head.

"All I said was that you guys had a lot of stress, and that you needed a relaxing vacation away from the craziness of the palace. I figured getting a free week at the Bath Realm would help heal you up some more, Lucina." She paused, then grimaced. "Actually, Nykolai, Anna says you owe her now, either some sort of payment or a favor."

"But she owed me!" Nykolai protested.

Lissa shrugged in resignation. "Bring that up with her."

The grandmaster grumbled under his breath while Lucina read the letter more thoroughly. "I would love a week of relaxation," she said happily. She turned to Nykolai, a hopeful expression on her face.

Nykolai laughed, forgetting his issues with the gold-hungry merchant for the moment. "Anything for you, Luce. Why don't we start planning now?"

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of you from Outtakes, I made a comment at the end of one of the chapters (Outtake 85) saying how I didn't know the extent of exhaustion and lack of inspiration that would come with working full time. Let's just say I was right. I've finally started writing again, after a whole month of just silent muses. Okay, maybe it wasn't a month, but it felt a long time. Medical billing is boring, so time feels stretched. That, and I've taken up a volunteer Sunday School teaching post thingy at my church that isn't actually on a Sunday (it's on a Monday, after a full day of work, and it's **exhausting**), and I'm taking horseback riding lessons the next day. I'm too tired in the evening to want to write the rest of the week, and I get very little time to muse as I'm trying to fall asleep. Weekends are taken up with various things (like Smash Bros), and I just don't write._

_My point? Snapshots may cease sooner than I wanted due to lack of will to write. I'll try to keep it going, but I won't guarantee anything. You'll see at least three more before there's any chance of ending._

_I've yakked your ear off. If anyone wants to challenge me to Kerfuffle (which is what my siblings and I, and a few close friends, call Smash Bros) I may take you up on it. :)_

* * *

_Published 10/18/2014_


	8. Eight: Renewing Two

**Snapshot Eight: Renewing Two**

**Game: Awakening**

**Outtakes: 64 - Hurt; 64 - Healing; 82 - Painful Scars; 96 - Mending; and Snapshot 7.**

**Summary: Lucina and Nykolai have gotten an all-expenses-paid trip to the Hotrealm, where the couple hopes that more healing for Lucina will take place. After a week, Lucina's not so sure she's gotten any mending done at all...**

**Note: You know you're rusty when you let Validar have the run of things. I just threw my DS down onto my bed with the words "frick it all, Chrom!" The guy really needs to work on his Res. Anyway, thanks to The Werdna for requesting this and the previous Snapshot, and thanks for reminding me that it was him/her who did so in the first place.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The plan had some flaws. Even Lucina, with her lack of understanding in all things strategy-wise, could see it.

"Father, it's just not going to work," Morgan said, running her hands through her shoulder-length blue hair. "The Grimleal will clearly know you're not Grima."

Nykolai huffed and glanced at the people around the table. Cynthia and Owain, the only two children of this weird world the Shepherds found themselves in who decided to be at this meeting, looked incredibly worried. Chrom and Morgan, opposite them, looked simply exhausted. Lucina was silent, and Nykolai, too, was exhausted.

Their task was to rescue Lucina's counterpart of this world, and she was being held hostage by the Gimleal and Grima.

"I could act like him," Nykolai suggested.

"Alright, let's see, then," Chrom suggested. He turned to Owain and Cynthia. "Will you two be the judges?" They nodded.

Nykolai took a deep breath, drew the hood of his coat over his head, and spoke. "Give me the Fire Emblem, spawn of Naga, or die!"

The imitation was incredibly spot-on and convincing. Lucina, startled from her silent misery of being in this world, yelped and fell from the chair.

Darkness surrounded her, and everything but Nykolai disappeared into the abyss. But it wasn't Nykolai anymore.

It was Grima.

"Child of Naga," his voice echoed. "Cooperate and you won't get hurt."

"No, go away!" She tried to scramble backward and get up, but Grima pinned her down in place, his smirk vicious and hungry.

Lucina woke with a sharp intake of breath. She glanced around, not recognizing her settings until she registered the warm presence pressed against her back. She turned her head and saw Nykolai, sound asleep. But was it really him?

Logic overtook her and she glanced at his right hand, which was draped over her protectively. There was no six-eyed marking on the back, which meant she was safe. They were at the hot springs. All was well.

Gently, she wriggled out from her husband's embrace and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. The emotions from the dream hit her full force and tears streamed down her face as she shook from the shock and anxiety. She stifled a sob in her blanket-covered knees. Beside her, Nykolai sighed in his sleep. Fearing she would wake him, she slipped out from under the covers, pulled on her yukata over the thin clothes she had worn to bed, and moved to the balcony of their small room in the hot springs hotel.

The night had a humid chill to it, but Lucina shook with the shock of her dream. She pressed a sleeve to her mouth, barely containing the sobs that came unbidden. Gods, of all the times to have a nightmare, it just had to be at the end of their vacation in the hot springs. They'd had such a wonderful week, but now it was overshadowed by her past.

The minutes slipped by, but Lucina didn't calm. The pain was too great, she would never heal.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped, turning on the spot. Nykolai stood next to her, concerned. She knew he could tell exactly what was wrong. "Luce."

She only sobbed in response, and he wrapped her in his arms. "Nyk...I-I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can. Ever heard the saying, _two steps forward, one step back_? You're not going to be better without taking some steps backward first." He hushed her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

They stood for several long moments until Lucina had calmed a bit. "I'm tired of this," she said softly.

"So you've said." Nykolai released her. "Come on. We've still got a few hours before dawn. We should rest, otherwise your family might think we didn't sleep at all." He grinned, raising his eyebrows. Lucina huffed and turned a bit away, trying to hide a smile. "Come on, let's go back to bed." He gently guided her from the balcony and back into the comfortable bed, where they cuddled together.

"I probably won't be able to sleep," Lucina muttered.

"That's fine. As long as you rest."

"I'll try."

They laid in complete silence for another set of long moments. Lucina finally felt herself drifting off, but as she did, her dream flashed before her, and she started awake again. Nykoali immediately tried to calm her. "It must have been a bad dream, huh?"

"You...you turned into Grima. Then you attacked me and tried to-"

"Luce, hush."

Lucina didn't hear him. "I woke up before it got too bad but-" Nykolai silenced her with a kiss.

"It was just a dream," he said as they parted.

"I know, but still...it's frightening."

"That's why I'm here: your knight in shining armor to protect you from the evil nightmares."

"More like a knight in a raggedy purple coat that's two sizes too big."

"Hey. Don't insult my coat. I know you love it." Lucina laughed. Nykolai, grinning, leaned over her for another kiss. She pulled him closer, eagerly responding to his advances.

* * *

They returned to Ylisse the next day, content but tired. The rest of the family could tell they had a wonderful, peaceful, relaxing week, judging by the way Lucina smiled. Despite her dream at the end of the vacation, she practically glowed in a way that she hadn't in years. The last time she looked that way had been when Nykolai came home, three years after sacrificing himself to permanently stop Grima. A couple months later showed the extent of her healing. While she still had dreams of her capture every now and again, she was significantly better.

One day, about three months after their vacation, the time traveling princess went in search of her aunt, finding her with the children, as per usual. Lissa had always been good with kids, it seemed. She was the go-to babysitter of the family.

"Hey, Aunt Lissa?" she began.

"Hey, Lucina!" the sage greeted. "You look tired. Another dream?"

Lucina nodded reluctantly. "It's the first in months, and then I couldn't fall back asleep. I haven't been feeling too well recently."

Lissa nodded. "I could sorta tell. Need a check up?"

Lucina gave a sheepish smile. "Maybe to confirm my suspicions?"

Her aunt raised her eyebrows. "Well, why don't you explain while we walk to the infirmary?" Lucina nodded again in agreement. After making sure the children were playing peacefully, the pair set off.

Half an hour later, Nykolai was taken from his work by a gentle knock on his office door. He looked up and saw his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after greeting his wife with a kiss. "Any better?"

"I feel great. Turns out I'm not sick."

"Then what's the cause?"

Lucina smiled. "I'm with child. Just about two months. Aunt Lissa confirmed it."

"Oh, Luce, that's great!" He hugged her, and as he did so, he marveled at how far she'd mended. The hurt of what Grima had done to her all those years ago would never be fully healed, but she had been renewed.

And that was enough for him.

* * *

_Author's note: I am the Queen of Redundancy! (at least, that's how it feels right now) And I'm not a fan of redundancy. *sigh* For those of you curious about how I have Kerfuffle (Smash 3DS) right now, it came out a couple weeks ago in North America, where I live. My brother, my friend and I went to our local GameStop at around 9 at night, waited on the cold floor of the mall it was in for three hours, and got the game at midnight on 10/3. Now THAT was a good time. Got to meet some fellow nerds as well._

_Also, I've watched **Ouran High School Host Club**, and it took me most of the series to figure out that Hikaru Hitachiin shares his English voice actor with none other than my baby boy Morgan!_

_What does this have to do with the story? Nothing! By the way, any requests you might have, fell free to request them! I'll see ya next time with Silver!_

* * *

_Published _


End file.
